


Delayed Departure

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Bleeding Out, Companionship, Compartmentalizing, Corruption, Energon, Evil Turned Good, Fatal Wounds, Father-Son Relationship, Final Battle, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentleness, Good Turned Evil, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IF YOU WANT TO JOIN THE WELL OF ALL FEELS READ THIS, Loyalty, Not coping, Sad Ending, Survival Horror, Survivor Guilt, Symbiotic Relationship, Telepathic Bond, The Author Regrets Everything, loss of friends, to the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Megatron hadn't seen Prime's blade slide inward and upward through Soundwave's chest, he would never have known the mech had fallen. He hadn't even grunted in pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Departure

The Autobots had been pulling ahead, as much as Megatron hated to admit it. Every time they came back from a battle, limping, struggling to hold chunks of crumbling armor in place, he struggled to compartmentalize the sparkache becoming more and more prominent in him. It never escaped his notice that there were fewer coming back than before.

This was one of the battles where they had pulled out all the stops: despite the protests of all of his Decepticons ("You're too important to our cause," "We wouldn't survive without you," "We're more expendable than you"), Megatron himself, along with Starscream and Soundwave, had become part of the warfront. With every life he took, Megatron could and truthfully had to believe that was another Decepticon spark that could rest peacefully among the others.

His third-in-command's parting was anything but peaceful. If Megatron hadn't seen Prime's blade slide inward and upward through Soundwave's chest, he would never have known the mech had fallen. He hadn't even grunted in pain. Starscream had seen it too and had screamed when Soundwave hadn't, his horror clear in the way he tore through the Autobot he was fighting. Megatron wasn't able to do the same. He ran to his fallen friend instead, stumbling over someone's lost arm and landing on one knee into a puddle of energon trickling along the edges of Soundwave's armor. Optimus was distracted from them, at least for the moment.

"Primus!" he blasphemed hoarsely, his following words twice as thick. "You glitch. You should never, _ever_ have taken Prime on alone!"

" _Request: Accept Apology_ ," Soundwave replied. Megatron tried not to be startled by his voice; it was just another emotion among the many raging through him at this moment. They were flowing past him more swiftly than this energon.

"Accepted," he managed, laying a hand on Soundwave's long, flat arm. For a few kliks he felt it tremble beneath his fingers and then Soundwave stilled himself.

" _Request_." Soundwave's vocalizer sputtered, stealing from his calm tones as he reached his free hand toward his chest. " _Requ-qu-quest: Treatment for Symbiote_."

Soundwave had always been a private mech, even to Megatron, who was likely considered his closest friend. Megatron hadn't known for sure, but his age-long suspicions had just been confirmed: of over a dozen symbiotes Soundwave had loved, only one remained. Megatron's optics trailed to Laserbeak, whose wings twitched awkwardly as he attempted to remain latched onto his master's chest. Laserbeak must have communicated his wishes to Soundwave then, for the mech gave up trying to remove him and laid his hand gently over Laserbeak's back.

" _Request: T_ _reatment Delayed. Request: Departure Delayed. Motivation: Soundwave's Deactivation._ "

How he hated hearing that. It seemed so impartial coming from Soundwave's mouth, but what he was asking was anything but impartial.

_Will you stay with me?_

His spark throbbing with deep anguish where he could never reach it, Megatron nodded once and then wondered if Soundwave could see it. He had to speak, but his vocalizer wouldn't cooperate. After many long kliks, shuttering his wet optics, he whispered, "I'll wait."

He didn't need to wait long.


End file.
